


Sin Nada En Mi Lengua

by Ms_Anthrop, ontzilore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Antonement, Character Study, Distrust, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, End of Childhood, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Politics, Leonard Cohen - Freeform, Literary References & Allusions, Musical References, Piano, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Song: Hallelujah, Songfic, Spanning Books 1-7, Story within a Story, Young Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anthrop/pseuds/Ms_Anthrop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: Traducción de “With Nothing On My Tongue” de Ms_Anthrop."Y a pesar de que todo salió mal/Estaré ante el Señor de la canción/Sin nada en mi lengua salvo Aleluya…"Para Severus Snape, tocar música tenía tanto encanto como realizar magia real. Pero, ¿cómo y por qué aprendió a tocar el piano? Una vida contada a través de la canción como homenaje al genio de Leonard Cohen y Alan Rickman.Escrito como parte del 2017 Snapecase Fest en LJ.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. El Piano

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Nothing On My Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293232) by [Ms_Anthrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anthrop/pseuds/Ms_Anthrop). 



> N/T Nada me pertenece. En esta fecha especial os presento a una nueva escritora, Ms_Anthrop, con la traducción-adaptación de su relato “With Nothing On My Tongue.” Si os animáis a leer a esta maravillosa autora en su lengua original, encontraréis casi una veintena de historias suyas en AO3 y Fanfiction. Ésta es mi pequeña aportación para que conozcáis sus magníficas historias.  
> El relato consta de cuatro capítulos que publicaré en los próximos días. Espero que lo disfrutéis.
> 
> N/A Esta historia se escribió originalmente como parte del maravilloso Snapecase Fest 2017 en LJ; mi agradecimiento a iulia linnea por concederme el tiempo adicional para escribirla, a lena1987 por una alentadora lectura, y a Lolly por el brillante trabajo beta.  
> La idea y, de hecho, el tono de esta pieza, me llegaron la noche que Leonard Cohen falleció. Si habéis leído algún otro de mis trabajos, entonces sabéis que soy una gran admiradora de su música, y ‘Hallelujah’ es fácilmente mi canción favorita. Antes de irme a la cama puse uno de sus álbumes, y como siempre, me impactó el poder y la poesía de las letras de Mr. Cohen. Escuchar la música también me hizo reflexionar sobre la vida y el reciente fallecimiento de Alan Rickman, y cómo la ambigüedad de esta canción podría hacer referencia no sólo al lapso de una única relación, sino también a la totalidad de una vida. Una vez que caí por esa madriguera de conejo en particular, no pude evitar esbozar los huesos de esta historia.  
> Finalmente, una advertencia. Esto no es mi habitual relato EWE, HEA: los acontecimientos importantes se mantienen fieles al canon.

_Agosto de 1981_

Un piano apareció en la sala de personal en su tercer día como profesor.

El viejo vertical reemplazó a un hundido asiento de dos plazas de terciopelo rojo que había estado languideciendo en el rincón más alejado de la habitación. Severus había cometido el error de sentarse en la monstruosidad sólo una vez; temiendo estar en inminente peligro de ser devorado vivo y eructado por el fondo en forma de polvorientos conejitos lanudos, se había levantado sin elegancia y nunca volvió a intentar sentarse allí. Extrañamente, el tejido del banco acolchado del piano era del mismo terciopelo gastado que el sofá, y Severus se preguntó si los Elfos Domésticos simplemente estaban siendo tacaños o si él estaba justificadamente paranoico al imaginar alguna especie de mensaje críptico sobre el significado de la vida.

Ignoró el piano durante semanas; olía fuertemente a una de las trampas más chapuceras de Dumbledore. Aun así, el instrumento lo llamaba como una sirena sobre las rocas, las broncíneas curvas de roble reluciendo seductoramente con la promesa de la música.

Fue un miércoles ventoso, de cielo azul, cuando finalmente se rindió a la tentación. Como el miembro más joven del profesorado y apenas dos años después su propia graduación, Severus se encontraba a la deriva y sin amigos, en relaciones ambiguas e inciertas con los demás habitantes del Castillo. Así que, cuando entró en la sala de profesores – algo que todavía sentía bastante como una invasión - para encontrarse benditamente solo, Severus se dirigió directamente al piano, todo el trabajo de corrección olvidado.

Para su gran sorpresa, el piano no sólo estaba bien afinado, sino que el banco acolchado contenía una pila maravillosamente gruesa de partituras de música Muggle. Con cautela, se sentó, pasando un largo dedo sobre las teclas.

Do, Re, Mi, Fa…

Las notas eran brillantes y puras, mezclándose con la luz del sol que entraba a raudales a través de las ventanas geminadas para crear un tipo completamente diferente de magia. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, aflojando algunos nudos: aquí, al menos, había algo que sabía cómo manejar con confianza.

Sus primeros compases de Schubert fueron vacilantes y toscos; habían pasado más de cinco años desde que Severus había visto siquiera un piano, ni mucho menos había tocado uno. Con una mueca, volvió a levantarse, se despojó de la túnica y la levita, y flexionó sus estrechos hombros. Respirando profundamente, comenzó de nuevo.

 _Siéntate derecho,_ recitó, susurros del pasado llenando la habitación como rayos de sol errantes. _Toca con los hombros, no con las muñecas. No golpees las teclas, acarícialas…_

Una nota, y luego dos; un acorde, luego un compás completo… y simplemente así, Severus estuvo absolutamente perdido.

La música fluyendo de sus dedos se sumergió y se remontó, de algún modo logrando aflojar los fuertes escudos Oclumánticos que habían congelado todo salvo su furia y su miedo; cada arpegio abatiéndose erosionó el hielo hasta que el sonido y el sentimiento fueron una gloriosa confusión ondeando a través del aire.

Abruptamente, la magia terminó.

La sala se había vuelto sombría y helada, el sol se había hundido tras las montañas en el extremo más lejano del Lago Negro. Las muñecas y los dedos le dolían abominablemente, y su cuello tenía la tortícolis más peculiar. Moviéndose con cautela sobre el banco, Severus miró tras de sí y se congeló; la sala estaba llena de silenciosos miembros del profesorado mirando fijamente.

En un instante, Severus sintió que su rostro se encendía y se apresuró a apuntalar sus escudos. Nunca había pretendido exponerse de tal modo, y nunca habría continuado tocando si hubiera sabido que había una audiencia…

“Eso fue magnífico, Severus.” Una forma robusta se desprendió de la pared, y con un movimiento de varita, encendió las lámparas de la habitación. Aurora Sinistra - una profesora que nunca le había dado ni la hora del día - le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. “No tenía idea de que tocabas, ni de que tocabas tan bien. Todos hemos estado sentados en la oscuridad durante casi una hora porque no queríamos molestarte.”

“Mis disculpas. No pretendía monopolizar el espacio…” comenzó Severus, poniéndose apresuradamente la levita y preguntándose cuán rápido podría huir a las mazmorras sin parecer tonto. _¡Idiota! Deberías haber tenido al menos el suficiente cuidado como para conjurar hechizos de detección…_

El semblante de la profesora de astronomía se volvió irónico. “Oh, no me malinterpretes, muchacho. Tu actuación fue un agradable regalo después de un día duro. Espero que podamos volver a escucharte.”

Un coro de acuerdo se unió a sus palabras y Severus se detuvo, observando brevemente las expresiones a su alrededor. Por una vez, la gente estaba mirándolo con evidente aprobación en lugar de disgusto helado; incluso McGonagall se había relajado lo suficiente como para no parecer que estaba chupando limones.

 _Quizá,_ pensó, _sólo quizá pueda utilizar esto en mi beneficio…_

Entonces la mirada azul fríamente calculadora de Albus Dumbledore colisionó con la suya, y casi se estremeció ante lo que vio; puede que fuera un Mortífago mascota, pero no le entregaría voluntariamente al Director nada más de su alma de lo que ya tenía.

“Debo coincidir con Aurora. Ésa fue toda una actuación.”

Visiones de ser explotado para tocar para los estudiantes, o peor todavía, el Ministerio, llenaron la cabeza de Snape. _¡Nunca!_ “Fue la única, se lo aseguro,” dijo, tomando su trabajo de la mesa y volviéndose hacia la puerta.

“Es una lástima,” murmuró el mago más viejo. “Claramente, el Castillo consideró adecuado trasladar el piano a la sala de profesores por una razón. Y como bien sabes, siempre se brindará ayuda en Hogwarts a quienes la soliciten.”

Por mucho que sus palabras fueran conciliatorias, había una amenaza que acechaba justo bajo la superficie. _No te hagas ilusiones. Tu trabajo aquí no es hacer amigos…_

Snape hizo un gesto de desprecio. _¡Lo sé, bastardo!_

En un remolino de túnicas, se marchó.

*********

Naturalmente, no fue la única.

Dos semanas después, Severus se coló en la sala de profesores tras las rondas nocturnas y tocó durante casi cinco horas; cuando finalmente cayó en la cama, durmió como un muerto y despertó con la mente más despejada de lo que lo había hecho en meses.

Algo tenía que romperse, lo sabía; uno no puede bailar en el filo de la navaja entre dos amos - ¡además de la docencia y las obligaciones de Jefe de Casa! - y no resbalar sin algún tipo de salida. La Oclumancia sólo podía llegar hasta cierto punto, y ya le habían ordenado que dejara de asignar tantas detenciones a los pequeños bastardos. Decidió continuar con sus conciertos nocturnos, al diablo con el reproche tácito de Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, una conversación oída por casualidad varios días después cambió radicalmente su enfoque. Severus no había estado precisamente al acecho - tenía tanto derecho a estar en el balcón del cuarto piso como cualquier otro - pero había declinado anunciar su presencia cuando McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey deambulaban por allí. Su falta de atención dejó claro que estaban teniendo una jugosa conversación, y él se deslizó más adentro de las cortinas cuando se hizo obvio que la charla trataba sobre él.

“¿Ha vuelto a tocar?” preguntó Pomfrey.

“No lo atraparías en ello. Sin embargo, varios retratos lo han oído tocando a altas horas de la madrugada.”

“Es una pena. Debo decir que creo que es dulce que sea demasiado tímido para tocar frente a cualquiera. Demuestra cuánto significa para él.”

“Merlín sabe que no es del tipo tímido para nada más.”

Pomfrey dio un resoplido divertido. “¿Todavía te duele que superara a cada uno de tus Gryffindor en los E.X.T.A.S.I.s, querida?”

“Apenas. Lo único que me duele es la mano, y eso se debe a la pura longitud de sus trabajos que califiqué a lo largo de su carrera estudiantil. Aun así, imagino que está probando su propia medicina ahora que está enseñando.”

Las mujeres se quedaron en silencio antes de que Pomfrey volviera a hablar. “Albus no parecía muy complacido por la reacción a su actuación.”

“No. No lo estaba.”

“Así que, ¿fue el Castillo el que trasladó el piano a la sala, entonces?”

“Hasta donde yo sé, sí.”

“¿Ha sucedido eso antes? El Castillo actuando de tal manera, quiero decir.”

“Es raro, pero sí.”

“¿Por qué?” La voz de Pomfrey bajó cuando se alejaron más, y Severus se esforzó para oír sus siguientes palabras. “Si se puede confiar en él ahora, ¿por qué Albus se opondría a algo tan inofensivo como un piano?”

“No lo sé, Poppy, de verdad. Los dos han estado siempre en desacuerdo. Además, ya conoces a Albus. No puede soportar nada que no pueda controlar.”

“Hombres…”

“En efecto.”

*********

Severus reflexionó sobre la conversación durante varios días. Era reacio a revelarse más, y tocar el piano siempre había sido un acto intensamente privado. Pero había otras consideraciones a tener en cuenta; debía ser visto haciendo aliados en el Castillo, o el Señor Tenebroso lo reemplazaría de la manera más dolorosa; el castigo habitual de una convocatoria era lo suficientemente malo como era. Ser pillado tocando el piano había suavizado notablemente las actitudes del personal, y sería un buen comienzo para formar más conexiones positivas. Que la acción también revolvería las plumas de Albus Dumbledore era una bendición inesperada…

_Tendré que ser cuidadoso y no dejarme perder en la música. ¿Hechizar el banco, quizá?_

*********

Inesperadamente, se encontró nervioso cuando se acomodaba para tocar; Severus prácticamente podía contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que había tocado para otros. Hojeando las partituras, le molestó ver que no sólo su mano estaba un poco inestable, sino que tampoco estaba completamente seca.

_Eres un Mortífago grande, malo… ¿por qué te importa, de todos modos? Pensaban que no eras más que escoria como estudiante, ¡y sus opiniones apenas son mejores ahora!_

El flujo cáustico y amargo de resentimiento ante el pensamiento calmó sus nervios: en verdad, no le importaba lo que pensaran. Severus no estaba haciendo esto por elogios – simplemente era un medio para un fin. No confiaba en Dumbledore para mantener su parte del trato, y si alguna vez iba a compensar lo que había hecho, tenía que tener más partidarios que un viejo homosexual soltero, afeminado y crítico.

_Bien. ¿Algo de Bach, quizá? ¿Chopin? No, necesito algo más vistoso. Khatchaturian, creo…_

*********

Sorprendentemente, funcionó como un encantamiento.

Para la segunda semana de octubre, ya no era una isla en sí mismo; varios de los maestros más experimentados habían decidido ser sus mentores en los métodos más arcanos de dirección de los estudiantes, y podría contar con ellos para respaldarlo cuando Dumbledore tratara de favorecer descaradamente a su Casa en asuntos de disciplina. Lo mejor de todo, significaba una razón prefabricada para tocar el piano, y Severus estaba satisfecho de cuán rápido sus lecciones estaban regresando a él.

Había estado peleándose con un pasaje particularmente intrincado cuando una esbelta mano se deslizó junto a la suya y elegantemente sacó la melodía. Al levantar la mirada, Severus se sobresaltó al ver que el miembro pertenecía nada menos que a Minerva McGonagall.

Ella le sonrió levemente burlona cuando vio su expresión. “No eres el único que sabe tocar aquí, ya sabes.”

“Y yo que pensaba que era el único que se benefició de un enfoque más… polifónico de la educación temprana.”

“Nuestros números son escasos pero poderosos,” retrucó McGonagall. “Y no te dejaré que destroces a Tovey de esa manera. Si vas a tocar algo de un escocés en mi presencia, será mejor que lo hagas correctamente. Déjame sitio y te enseñaré cómo se hace.”

A pesar de sí mismo, a Severus le divirtieron los modales de la mujer mayor; sabía que ella no era tan arrogante como aparentaba, pero se le hacía extraño que interactuara con él de un modo tan agradable. Obedientemente, se corrió rápidamente y ella se sentó en el banco acolchado, haciendo una mueca.

“Las bragas de Nimue, pero este banco es incómodo. Parece como si alguien hubiera hechizado la maldita cosa…”

Severus apuntó a la inocencia alegre. “¿Y quién se complacería en cometer un acto tan mezquino y pueril?”

“Oh, se me ocurren una o dos personas,” dijo ella con sequedad, y sacó su varita. En un destello, canceló su hechizo y transformó la superficie en algo mucho más cómodo y que daba más apoyo, dando un suspiro de satisfacción cuando lo hizo.

“Ahora, presta atención…”

*********

Fue una manera extrañamente agradable de pasar un cuarto de hora; Minerva lo desafió a un dúo al final, y demostraron estar bien conjuntados como pareja.

“¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar?” preguntó Severus, sorprendiendo a ambos con la cuestión.

Ella le dio al tablero una cariñosa caricia. “De mi padre. Era un vicario bastante dispuesto musicalmente, y yo tocaba la mayoría de domingos en la iglesia hasta que vine a Hogwarts. Después de eso…” La pena profundizó el esmeralda de sus ojos. “Bueno, después de eso las cosas se volvieron mucho más espinosas, y tocaba sólo ocasionalmente.”

Severus había olvidado que ella era mestiza al igual que él, y el arrepentimiento de ella por los caminos no seguidos tiró de algo bastante incómodo en su interior; estaba demasiado cerca de las circunstancias de su propio pasado para asumirlo cómodamente.

“Nuestra dualidad causa todo tipo de complicaciones, ¿no?” reflexionó él retóricamente. “Mucho más fácil ser lo uno o lo otro, creería…”

McGonagall ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente por un largo momento. “Quizá.” Su voz se volvió sardónica. “Por desgracia, como mujer y bruja, he descubierto que uno nunca puede escapar de las complicaciones inherentes de las dicotomías sociales, por mucho que lo intente.”

“Freud tenía bastantes cosas que decir sobre ese tema…” replicó Severus maliciosamente, incapaz de resistirse a picar a la mujer.

“Freud estaba lleno de mierda, y lo sabes. Mucho mejor leer a Mary Wollstonecraft si vas a perder el tiempo con la filosofía Muggle.”

Él chasqueó en desaprobación. “Qué vergüenza, Profesora. ¿No es la búsqueda de conocimiento por el bien del conocimiento un deber sagrado?”

“Oh, no te lo tomes demasiado a pecho…” Con admirable velocidad, cambió de tema. “Hablando de educación, ¿cómo diantres aprendiste a tocar? No recuerdo que tu Madre tuviera inclinación musical.”

Snape bajó la mirada a sus pálidas manos, todavía curvadas sobre el patrón alterno de teclas blancas y negras. A pesar de que era una pregunta sencilla, la respuesta era cualquier cosa menos eso; podría mentir, o podría responderla sinceramente y arriesgarse a delatarse. Minerva McGonagall había sabido desde hace mucho quién y qué era él - y lo más importante, lo que había sido. Era una mujer inteligente, y la idea de que reconstruyera la verdad de lo que había hecho era aterradora.

_Ah, pero el tiempo del orgullo ha pasado, ¿no? Es tan buena como la segunda de Dumbledore, y necesitas que te vea como algo más que un monstruo y un Mortífago. Esto no se trata de ti. Se trata de proteger a Lily, y si McGonagall cree lo que tienes que decir, entonces Lily está más segura…_

“No. Mi madre no tenía amor por la música. Mi padre sí, aunque eso fue algo de lo que no me enteré hasta mucho después de comenzar a tocar.” Severus tragó saliva, forzando la siguiente frase. “Lily… la madre de Lily me enseñó, en realidad.”

Por segunda vez esa tarde, sus palabras sorprendieron a McGonagall. Él vio la miríada de preguntas que su respuesta provocó, pero para su propio estupor, ella le ofreció una salida fácil.

“Ésa debía ser toda la historia.”

Los aromas dominantes del salón de los Evans se precipitaron de regreso a él entonces: aceite limpiador de limón y horneado fresco, con sólo un toque de almidón de la colada. Luego estaba el siempre presente parloteo de la radio de la cocina y Lily pasando las páginas de un libro mientras estaba tirada en el suelo junto al piano… Él nunca había sido un niño feliz, pero aquellos momentos robados habían sido lo más cercano a la dicha que jamás había experimentado.

“Supongo que lo es.”


	2. Primeras Notas

_Abril de 1969_

_Cokeworth, Norte de Inglaterra_

La voluble brisa primaveral finalmente cerró la distancia entre su mano y los brillantes mechones de cabello burdeos de ella, y le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no envolver el sedoso material alrededor de sus dedos mientras le hacía cosquillas suavemente en la palma. Había estado acercándose durante casi veinte minutos a la búsqueda de tocarlo; Lily no se preocupaba por sus movimientos mientras jugueteaba con un palito y un cordel, parloteando sobre algún drama de patio de juegos.

Yacían en su claro especial junto al canal, disfrutando del sol como un par de lagartijas en las cálidas temperaturas impropias de la estación. Aunque había una roca afilada bajo su espalda, y Severus podía sentir un poco de humedad arrastrándose a través de la manga de su chaqueta, no le preocupaba. Todo lo que importaba era la sensación de su cabello en su piel; podría jurar que podía sentir el emocionante hormigueo de su magia mientras se ondulaba a la luz del sol.

De repente, ella rodó de su espalda a su costado, el cabello rojo echado sobre su hombro cuando se volvió para encararlo. Mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad, lo miró fijamente.

“Sev…” dijo ella titubeante, y luego extendió la mano para agarrar la de él. “Llegará, ¿verdad?”

Él parpadeó, casi abrumado por su simple toque. “¿Eh?”

“Mi carta. Llegará en mi cumpleaños…”

“Sí,” dijo Sev ferozmente, de repente seguro y lleno de resolución. “Eres una bruja, y las brujas pertenecen a Hogwarts. Recibirás tu carta, y luego nos marcharemos juntos al colegio. Lo prometo.”

Ella lo miró, a partes iguales esperanza y miedo. “Sólo estoy asustada. ¿Y si no llega, o si no soy buena con la magia? ¿Y si no le gusto a nadie?”

Severus se sentó, haciéndola incorporarse con sus manos entrelazadas. “He visto tu magia, Lily. Es brillante y fuerte y tan encantadora…” se interrumpió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. “Eres una bruja. Serás buena en la magia. Y me gustas a mí, así que, ¿por qué importa lo que piensen los demás? Siempre seré tu amigo.”

Lily sonrió entonces y le estrechó la mano. “Sé que estoy siendo una gansa tonta…”

Un crujido los sobresaltó a ambos, y Petunia entró en el espacio intimidando; su ceño parecía absorber toda la alegría del aire. “Serás una gansa cocida si no vas a casa ahora mismo. Mamá ha estado esperándote durante casi media hora.”

Lily gimió. “¡Oh, no, olvidé que se suponía que debía practicar hoy!”

Tunie sonrió burlona. “Está muy enfadada contigo…”

Lily se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la tierra. Severus hizo lo mismo, fulminando con la mirada a Petunia. _¿Por qué siempre tiene que interrumpir?_ Leyendo correctamente su expresión, la hosca chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

“Vamos,” llamó Lily, haciéndole señas para que avanzara. Volvió a tomar su mano, tirando de él hacia al camino. “¿Vienes, Tunie?”

“No. Ya he practicado por hoy. Mamá dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera, y ciertamente no quiero pasar el rato con él.” Petunia hizo una fea mueca y un gesto teatral, despectivo, con sus manos huesudas.

“Bien, yo tampoco quiero pasar el rato contigo,” lanzó Severus en respuesta.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. “Ignórala, Sev. Sólo está celosa.” Tiró de su brazo y él comenzó a seguirla obediente. “Como está decidida a ser inútil, puedes ayudarme a practicar volviendo las páginas de la música.”

“¿Practicar qué?” preguntó él, sintiendo una punzada de inquietud ante la idea de entrar en casa de los Evans.

“El piano, tonto. Tengo un recital en dos semanas.”

*********

Antes de que pudiera pensar en cualquier objeción coherente, Severus se encontró parado incómodo en el salón de los Evans. La Sra Evans se sentaba ante un piano, hojeando un gran montón de papeles. Le dirigió a Lily una mirada levemente reprobatoria por su tardía llegada.

“Cariño, te esperaba en casa hace bastante rato.”

“Lo siento, Mamá. Estaba tan ocupada contándole a Sev todo sobre el recital que olvidé la hora.”

Severus asintió, tratando de aparentar que la excusa de Lily no era nueva para él. La Sra Evans suspiró y palmeó el banco. “Lily, tienes que ser más consciente de cómo tu comportamiento afecta a los demás. Yo también tenía planes esta tarde, lo sabes.”

“Mamá, lo siento. Practicaré más tiempo para compensar, ¿vale?”

“Ésa no es la cuestión, cariño.”

Lily se acercó a su madre y pasó un brazo enjuto, pecoso, alrededor de sus hombros. Dándole a la mujer mayor un rápido beso en la mejilla, sonrió. “¿Tocarás algo para Severus antes de que empiece? Le conté cuánto talento tienes, y cómo incluso te pidieron que tocaras en el Covent Garden cuando eras niña…”

La atención de la Sra Evans cambió hacia él, y Severus intentó no revolverse bajo su aguda mirada. “Eso me gustaría,” murmuró él. “Si no es demasiada molestia. Nunca he oído el piano excepto en la iglesia.”

Un destello de humor apareció en la expresión de ella. “Bueno, no podemos consentir eso, ¿verdad? Hay mucho más para piano que himnos de mano pesada.” Apartó a Lily, y señaló un lugar en el suelo. “Quiero que escuches con atención; comenzaré a enseñarte algunas de las secciones más sencillas de esto después de tu recital.”

Lily sonrió ampliamente y le hizo un gesto a Severus para que se sentara a su lado. Él lo hizo con cautela, dolorosamente consciente de cuán andrajosos eran sus pantalones junto a los finos muebles y alfombras.

“Os ofreceré el ‘Rondo Alla Turca’ de Mozart.”

La Sra Evans tomó una inspiración lenta, y de repente sus manos estaban deslizándose grácilmente sobre el piano como un par de golondrinas. El salón se llenó de música como nunca antes había oído; Severus ni siquiera pudo encontrar las palabras para describirla para sí mismo.

Era rítmica y marcial, pero al mismo tiempo, llena de luz, recordándole la floreciente primavera de afuera. Partes de ella eran ruidosas y rimbombantes, haciendo resonar sus oídos; otras secciones eran tentadoramente delicadas e intrincadas. Todo lo que Severus podía hacer era mirar, todo su cuerpo fijado en la gloriosa música creada por la Sra Evans. Desde la primera vez que había conjurado un hechizo correctamente no había estado tan cautivado.

Con una floritura teatral, la Sra Evans terminó la canción, girándose hacia atrás para mirar a los niños. Lily aplaudió con entusiasmo, y él copió el movimiento robóticamente, todavía aturdido.

“¡Eso fue maravilloso, Mami!” Lily le dio un codazo y él se sacudió. “¿No, Sev?”

Con la boca seca, él asintió. “Lo fue. Gracias, Sra Evans.”

Al ver su reacción, Lily ladeó la cabeza, algo cercano al cálculo destellando a través de su brillante mirada verde. “¿Puedes enseñarle a tocar algo?”

“Lily, basta de evasivas…” comenzó su madre.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación desenfrenada, el cabello rojo volando salvaje. “¡No, no lo hago! Mira lo mucho que a Sev le gustó escucharte tocar. ¡Apuesto a que le encantaría aprender! ¿Por favor?”

La Mamá de Lily volvió a suspirar, y luego miró a Severus. Él bajó la mirada a sus manos, luchando arduamente para ocultar el anhelo en su rostro; no tenía lugar en esta sala, y ni siquiera era asunto suyo tocar el piano. Pero, oh, si sólo pudiera…

“Bueno, joven, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres intentarlo?”

Sobresaltado, echó un vistazo codicioso al instrumento. “Sí, señora. Me gustaría intentarlo.”

Ella cedió grácilmente. “Ven aquí y te enseñaré lo básico. Y Lily, no creas que no practicarás una hora entera cuando terminemos.”

Lily sonrió alegremente, levantándose y enganchando un libro de una mesa baja. “Lo sé, Mamá.”

Sobre piernas temblorosas, Severus se levantó y se sentó rígidamente en el banco junto a la Sra Evans. Ella olía dulcemente a lilas, y él fue consciente de repente de que sus manos estaban sucias por sus exploraciones anteriores. Comparado con el sereno esplendor de ella, se sintió particularmente mugriento.

Si la Sra Evans se dio cuenta de su incomodidad, no lo demostró. Con paciencia, le mostró todas las partes del piano y cómo colocar las manos sobre las teclas. Él escuchó atentamente, tratando de grabarlo en su memoria.

“…Ahora, sólo quiero que experimentes presionando las teclas y aprendiendo cómo suenan. No te preocupes por hacer que suene como música, sólo siéntete cómodo con el instrumento.”

Inclinándose hacia adelante con anticipación, Severus presionó una única tecla blanca. La vibrante resonancia de la nota pareció persistir en el cálido aire de la habitación, y casi sonrió. Luego presionó una tecla tras otra, haciendo una mueca ante el sonido discordante que se estaba produciendo.

“Eso es, cariño. Prueba los pedales ahora.”

Pero eso tampoco ayudó; no importaba cómo encadenara las teclas, sólo había momentos fugaces de armonía. Se detuvo, frustrado.

“¿Tocará una parte de la canción de antes?” preguntó él.

Ella alzó una delicada ceja rubia ante la petición, pero le siguió la corriente. “Observa con atención, tocaré la primera sección despacio.”

Lo hizo dos veces, y Severus hizo todo lo posible para memorizar los complejos patrones que sus manos estaban haciendo. Fijando firmemente la imagen en el ojo de su mente, colocó los dedos sobre las teclas e intentó repetir los movimientos.

El esfuerzo fue entrecortado e insoportablemente aficionado, pero se reconocía la misma melodía. Mordiéndose el labio, volvió a inclinarse sobre las teclas, esforzándose por escuchar los errores y aumentando la velocidad a medida que ganaba más confianza. Lo practicó una y otra vez, hasta que estuvo tocándola correctamente; con una sonrisa orgullosa, se volvió hacia la Sra Evans.

Ella estaba observándolo con una expresión extraña, casi herida, y Severus apartó las manos de las teclas como si se hubiera escaldado. Le lanzó una mirada cautelosa a Lily, que estaba completamente absorta en su libro.

_¿Qué he hecho mal?_

La suave voz de la señora Evans lo trajo de vuelta. “Parece que tienes un don para la música, Severus.”

Severus no dijo nada, se quedó sin palabras. _¿Está enfadada conmigo? ¿Eso es malo?_ Después de todo, la primera vez que había mostrado accidentalmente su aptitud para la magia a Papá, sus padres se habían puesto furiosos. _¿Podría ser esto lo mismo?_

“¿Te enseño un poco más?”

Él asintió, abriendo las manos. _Quizá no está enfadada conmigo después de todo…_

La música volvió a llenar el aire, y Severus dejó de preocuparse por nada más que por el hechizo del piano.

*********

En el transcurso de varios meses, la Sra Evans le enseñó a leer partituras. Enseguida saltó por encima tanto de Lily como de Petunia en términos de habilidad, y Lily gradualmente dejó de tocar. A menudo, ella leería junto al piano mientras él practicaba, y llegó a amar esos raros días en los que podía vaciar su mente de todo salvo la música y la amistad.

Una tarde, justo después de su décimo cumpleaños, oyó por casualidad una conversación muy peculiar. Lily había corrido escaleras arriba para buscar un nuevo libro cuando el Sr Evans entró inesperadamente. Severus se sobresaltó; había visto al hombre sólo un puñado de veces y se preguntó si debería marcharse. Pero él simplemente le dirigió un brusco asentimiento y continuó hacia la cocina.

Severus continuó tocando, esforzando los oídos para captar la conversación.

“¿Y bien?” preguntó la Sra Evans.

“No sirve de nada. He hablado con el Director, y no tienen vacantes para becarios abiertas para el próximo año.”

“¿Hay alguna manera…?”

“No, Mary. No es que podamos permitirnos pagar para que vaya. Las cosas son demasiado inestables con las fábricas cerrando. Además, dijiste que su madre no prestaría oídos a intentar enviarlo a St. Cecilia, no importa solicitar.”

“Es un desperdicio. El chico tiene mucho talento, y es un programa de música tan excelente. ¡Si hiciera una audición, sé que le ofrecerían una plaza!”

“No sirve de nada enfrentarse a molinos de viento, querida. Con talento o no, has hecho todo lo que puedes.”

Severus sintió que su estómago daba una sacudida extraña; estaban hablando de él. Vagamente, recordó que St. Cecilia era una escuela pública católica en el pueblo de al lado.

 _Pero soy mago, y voy a ir a Hogwarts,_ pensó _. No a una estúpida escuela secundaria local…_

Se le ocurrió entonces que una vez se marchara a Hogwarts, puede que tuviera que dejar de tocar el piano por completo. Puede que Hogwarts ni siquiera tuviera un piano; Mamá nunca había mencionado nada por el estilo.

La idea le dolió. Severus había llegado a valorar tocar el piano casi tanto como sus lecciones de magia clandestinas. En realidad, tocar era simplemente un tipo diferente de magia.

_Pero Lily va a ir a Hogwarts. Incluso si yo fuera a St. Cecilia, ella no vendría conmigo…_

Miró fijamente la superficie brillante, perfumada de limón del piano, un pequeño pedazo de su corazón rompiéndose.

_No importa. Soy mago. Y Lily y yo vamos a ir a Hogwarts juntos. Siempre puedo tocar cuando vuelva a casa en verano. De todos modos, probablemente ni siquiera me gustará el piano una vez comience a aprender magia de verdad._

Lily se precipitó escaleras abajo, jersey en mano. “Vamos, Sev. Quiero ir afuera. Por fin dejó de llover.”

“Sí, de acuerdo.”

*********

Severus no olvidó la conversación que había oído. Como resultado, tocar el piano se convirtió en un ejercicio de contención agridulce. En el transcurso del siguiente año, comenzó a limitar conscientemente la frecuencia con que practicaba hasta que no lo hizo más que una vez por semana; después de su próximo undécimo cumpleaños, se juró reducirla todavía más.

Cada vez más, soñaba con huir a Hogwarts con Lily. Papá había perdido su trabajo, y rara vez era capaz de encontrar trabajo diario; en consecuencia, sus padres se peleaban casi todo el tiempo, y Severus se hizo el propósito de no ser visto por el Snape más viejo para que la violencia no lloviera sobre él, también.

No es necesario decir que se perfilaba una Navidad miserable, tanto materialmente como en espíritu. Severus se sentaba sombríamente en su minúsculo salón, cortando copos de nieve de un viejo diario mientras Mamá tejía un par de calcetines nuevos.

Un destello verde fuera de la ventana le llamó la atención. Medio levantándose, vio un Morris Minor familiar aparcar en la acera. Para su incredulidad, la Sra Evans salió del coche, Lily y Petunia siguiéndola como patitos desconcertados. La mujer mayor llevaba un abrigo de lana rojo brillante, el vivo color en firme contraste con el triste vecindario.

Mamá había visto igualmente a las visitantes subiendo la escalera delantera, y le lanzó a Severus una mirada severa. “¿Has hecho algo que no deberías, muchacho?”

Severus arrugó el pedazo de periódico en su mano, sintiéndose enfermo. “No… no, no lo creo.”

La Sra Evans llamó a la puerta y Mamá le dirigió otra dura mirada antes de levantarse. Sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta.

“Hola, Sra Snape,” dijo la Sra Evans alegremente. “Sé que esto es una molestia, pero, ¿podemos entrar sólo un momento?”

“Más bien podrían hacerlo, o se congelarán en el asfalto y nos darán un espectáculo a todos.”

La Sra Evans rio como si fuera una broma y atrajo a las chicas tras ella. Ambas llevaban su mejor ropa de domingo; Lily un abrigo verde cazador, y Petunia púrpura. Resueltamente, Severus no demostró nada de su vergüenza mientras Petunia observaba con desdén a su alrededor. Lily fue mucho más neutral en su apreciación, y él se preguntó si sería sometido a una ronda de preguntas la próxima vez que estuvieran solos.

Ellas parecían terriblemente fuera de lugar, pero la Sra Evans al menos parecía bastante cómoda en su entorno. “Vaya,” comenzó, señalando grácilmente el gastado mobiliario y el desvaído papel de las paredes. “…Ciertamente mantiene la casa ordenada. Ésa debe ser una batalla con un hijo tan activo, y sólo puedo imaginar que su padre no es muy diferente.”

Eileen le ofreció una fina sonrisa. “Mi marido me acusa regularmente de usar magia.”

La Sra Evans volvió a reír entre dientes, y Severus hizo una mueca, sabiendo que Mamá no estaba tratando de ser graciosa o amigable.

“Los maridos siempre creen que cualquier cosa que no saben hacer es brujería, ¿no?”

“Oh, sí. Eso o inútil.”

Sin desanimarse por la ausencia de calidez, la madre de Lily continuó. “Bueno, como decía, no quiero molestarles, pero tengo un extraño favor que pedirle. Ya ven, Philip - eso es, el Sr Evans - se las ha arreglado para hacer su propio milagro navideño. Nos ha sorprendido con un viaje de último minuto a París durante la semana. Partimos esta noche - volaremos en avión, si pueden creerlo. Estoy bastante nerviosa. ¿Han volado en uno antes?”

Mamá miró a la otra mujer fijamente. “No, no he volado en avión.”

“Tampoco yo… de todos modos, eso es irrelevante. Ya ve, el problema es que ya he hecho las compras y una buena cantidad de cocina para Navidad, pero ahora no la necesitamos. Se echará a perder si no podemos encontrarle un lugar. Estaba preguntándome si podrían incorporarlo a su propio festín, o averiguándolo, dárselo a quien que de otro modo pasaría sin ello.”

El semblante de Mamá se volvió pétreo, y Severus sintió un rubor de vergüenza arrastrarse por sus rasgos. Necesitaban la comida, y la Sra Evans tenía que saber eso. Era tan claro de ver como la nariz de los Prince que se asentaba en su rostro. Pero, ¿aceptar la caridad como tal? Era inconcebible.

Retorciendo un guante en una mano, la Sra Evans continuó con voz suplicante. “Sé que es terriblemente anticuado por mi parte, pero después de pasar tantos años sin tener suficiente comida debido a la guerra o el racionamiento, no puedo soportar la idea de que toda esa comida se desperdicie. Francamente, me arruinará todas las vacaciones.”

Como si fuera una señal, el estómago de Severus retumbó sonoramente; el desayuno había sido una escasa ración de judías y tostadas, y no había habido nada para almorzar. El rostro de su madre empalideció, pero no hizo ningún otro reconocimiento del ruido.

“Incluso hay los ingredientes para el pudín de Yorkshire,” intervino Lily de repente, dando un paso adelante. Le lanzó a mamá una sonrisa anhelante. “Sev dice que usted hace el mejor pudín de Yorkshire de toda Inglaterra. Prácticamente se le cae la baba cuando habla de él.”

Por un momento, el único sonido en la casa fue el tictac del reloj de la sala. Entonces mamá lanzó un resoplido impropio de una dama, poniendo los ojos en blanco. “Intentará comerse toda la cazuela si no se lo impido.”

La Sra Evans le dirigió a él una mirada irónica una vez más. “De la manera que está creciendo últimamente, prefiero imaginar que probaría la cazuela, también.”

Eileen sonrió burlona, pareciendo genuinamente divertida por primera vez. “Sí, seguido poco después por la mesa, y luego las sillas.”

“Permítame proponerle un intercambio, entonces. Usted se queda la comida, y cuando regresemos, me enseña a hacer un pudín de Yorkshire correctamente. Estoy desesperada – o se quema o cae completamente plano. Mi marido se desespera de que alguna vez tengamos un verdadero asado de domingo.”

La boca de Severus comenzó a hacerse agua sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de toda esa comida en su mesa, y no pudo evitar mirar a Mamá con esperanza.

A ella no le gustaba, pero la idea de la Sra Evans salvaba las apariencias lo suficiente para ser apetecible. “Como desee, aunque le advierto que no soy una maestra natural. Podríamos quemar una o dos ollas hasta que lo hagamos bien.”

La Sra Evans sonrió radiante. “Oh, eso es simplemente maravilloso, no puedo agradecérselo lo suficiente…”

*********

Llevó tres viajes al coche acarrear dentro las cajas. No sólo había un gran trozo de carne para asar, sino todo lo necesario para completar la cena, desde fruta enlatada hasta un paquete de galletas navideñas de lujo. Una vez las Evans se hubieron marchado, Mamá volvió a sentarse en su silla, mirando aturdida el regalo.

“Ve a buscar a Papá,” dijo finalmente con la mirada vacía, sosteniendo una bolsa de chirivías. “Dile que habrá cena.”

Cogiendo su maltratada chaqueta de la percha, Severus salió por la puerta de la cocina y bajó por el callejón trasero hacia la plaza. Pudo oír el ruido del pub donde Papá era el centro de atención antes de que pudiera verlo. Al entrar por la puerta trasera, hizo una mueca ante el persistente olor a orina.

La abarrotada sala estaba turbia de hombres y humos, el suelo cubierto de cáscaras de cacahuete. Dejando que sus ojos de adaptaran, se quedó parado en el rincón por un largo momento. Un maltratado piano negro a pocos pies de distancia llamó su atención, y se dio cuenta con una sacudida de que con la ausencia de los Evans, probablemente pasarían varias semanas antes de que pudiera volver a tocar.

Sin pretenderlo, derivó más cerca y se detuvo ante las teclas astilladas. Con cuidado, presionó el do central. El sonido no era medio malo. Salido de la nada, alguien le apretó el brazo con fuerza. “¡Toca algo, muchacho!” ordenó un borracho, tambaleándose contra la pared. “Ya me oíste. ¡Toca!”

Mecánicamente, Severus comenzó a tocar suavemente la primera melodía que le vino a la cabeza, un viejo villancico popular que la Sra Evans había estado enseñándole la semana anterior.

Para su horror, el pub se quedó en absoluto silencio ante el sonido de las notas.

Papá se materializó como un dios vengador, y Severus se interrumpió, tragando saliva. Con los ojos negros entrecerrándose mientras asimilaba la visión de su hijo parado ante el piano, Toby Snape se adelantó, pinta en mano.

“¿Crees que sabes tocar?” preguntó su padre, un indicio de algo desagradable acechando en el desafío.

“Sólo un poco, señor,” respondió Severus, la voz quebrándose.

“Continúa, entonces. Danos un espectáculo.”

Severus se volvió hacia el piano con manos temblorosas; si arruinaba esto, sabía que Papá lo azotaría con la correa de manera terrible. Cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar que estaba en la seguridad de la sala delantera de los Evans y no en el bar abarrotado.

Los primeros compases de ‘El Acebo y La Hiedra’ fueron menos que perfectos. Con el corazón latiendo como un tambor fuera de control, Severus luchó por dominarse, y la música gradualmente se estabilizó. Se las arregló para terminarla con una pequeña floritura, trabajando los pedales pegajosos con fuerza para lograr el efecto.

El pub había permanecido en silencio, y pareció que pasó una eternidad mientras llegaba su juicio.

“Bueno, mira eso, Toby…” anunció uno de los camareros. “…Tu chico es sólo una astilla del palo, ¿eh?”

Severus miró a su padre, confundido. Su viejo dejó su pinta y agarró el delgado hombro de Severus con fuerza.

“Tócala otra vez,” ordenó. “Sin errores esta vez.”

Regresó a las teclas con más confianza, el comienzo de la canción saliendo fuerte y verdadero. Tan concentrado estaba en el piano que Severus se sacudió de mala manera cuando el encantador, profundo barítono comenzó a acompañarlo.

Era su padre.

“El acebo y la hiedra,” cantó el hombre, la resonante voz en perfecta armonía con el piano. “…Cuando ambos están crecidos, de todos los árboles que hay en el bosque, el acebo lleva la corona…”

La voz ascendente y descendente de su padre tejió un hechizo alrededor de los hombres reunidos. Los malos olores y la atmósfera húmeda desaparecieron; había algo casi sagrado en la forma en que su canto y la melodía se unían. En el tercer estribillo, un hombre de pie junto a la ventana delantera se unió, y de manera constante, el resto de parroquianos siguieron su ejemplo.

Severus terminó la canción con una sonrisa; ya no era la mano carnosa en su hombro una amenaza. Por una vez, se sentía bien. Su padre también parecía satisfecho, especialmente cuando las peticiones de otras canciones comenzaron a llover.

“¿Conoces alguna de las melodías que están pidiendo?” preguntó, observando a Severus con una sonrisa francamente amigable.

“No, señor.”

Papá se encogió de hombros con buen humor. “Bueno, supongo que tendré que enseñarte.”

Severus sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose mareado ante la inesperada respuesta.

“¿Qué quiere Mamá?” preguntó Toby más hoscamente.

“Me mandó a decirte que la cena está esperando.”

Una ceja suspicaz se alzó ante eso; Toby sabía que se encontraría poca comida en el hogar de los Snape. La presencia de espectadores evitó que preguntara más, sin embargo.

“No puedo hacer esperar a la señora entonces, ¿verdad?” anunció, y hubo un murmullo general de risas varoniles. Toby arregló sus cuentas enseguida, y acompañó a Severus fuera del bar casi antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento.

Severus se preparó para un interrogatorio, pero su padre permaneció en silencio hasta que estuvieron a medio camino de casa.

“Mi Padre - tu Abuelo - sabía tocar el piano, y los instrumentos de una banda además,” finalmente le contó a Severus en tono contemplativo. “Siempre decía que los Snape descendíamos de una larga línea de bardos del norte, y que cualquier Snape que valiera la pena tendría algo de música en él.”

Sin saber cómo responder, Severus asintió. “No sabía que sabías cantar así. Fue… alucinante.”

“Phhh,” escupió él. “…Siempre he tenido un tono perfecto. Deberías oírme cuando no haya pasado una noche bebiendo en un pub lleno de humo. Mi viejo solía decir que podía quitarle las bragas a una monja cantando.”

“¿Me enseñarás?” preguntó Severus de repente. “¿Esas canciones que los hombres del pub estaban pidiendo?”

Papá asintió bruscamente. “Sí, lo haré. No sirve de nada ser un Snape si no conoces tu música.”

*********

Incluso sin Lily, resultó ser la Navidad más dulce que Severus podía recordar. Mamá se las arregló para racionar la comida hasta Año Nuevo, y Papá lo llevó al pub cada mañana para aprender las canciones populares que su propio padre le había enseñado a él.

Toby era un intérprete indiferente en el mejor de los casos, pero Severus sólo necesitaba oírlo cantar la melodía para ser capaz de descifrar la digitación. Papá estaba orgulloso de esa habilidad, y se jactaba de ello ante sus amigos. La fanfarria resultó en un concierto improvisado una noche, y Severus se encontró sonriendo radiante de oreja a oreja mientras ellos se emborrachaban con pinta tras pinta; era un tipo de aceptación que nunca había experimentado antes.

Su cumpleaños amaneció frío y claro, y bajó las escaleras corriendo para encontrar sólo a su madre en la cocina. Le daba la espalda, volteando varias crepes de avena sobre la encimera.

“Buenos días,” dijo él con cautela, notando lo tensa que estaba.

“Feliz cumpleaños,” respondió ella desapasionadamente. “Has recibido tu carta.” Golpeó la mesa junto a su mano. Severus miró fijamente el pesado sobre blanco y el fino blasón, emocionado y aterrorizado a la vez. Lo tocó suavemente, pero no rompió el sello de cera.

“¿Dónde está Papá?”

“Fuera.” Ella puso hábilmente las crepes calientes en un plato y luego abrió una lata de melocotones. Colocando varias rodajas doradas encima, deslizó la comida a través de la mesa hacia él.

“¿La vio?” preguntó Severus con voz apagada, comprendiendo que las cosas se habían deteriorado irrevocablemente… y por qué.

“Sí.” Mamá tomó una taza de té del banco y salió de la habitación, dejando a Severus comer solo.

Su padre nunca volvió a llevarlo a tocar al pub. Tampoco hablaron nunca de música.

*********

Veintiún días después, Lily Evans recibió su carta de Hogwarts. Sus padres estaban absolutamente atónitos, pero muy orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia.


	3. El Estribillo

_2 de Noviembre de 1986_

Minerva tuvo la astucia de arrinconarlo finalmente fuera del Castillo.

Snape acababa de escabullirse del apotecario – habiéndose quedado sin ingredientes para la Poción de Sobriedad por el récord de una tercera vez en una semana – cuando la Subdirectora llegó corriendo por la acera y lo agarró del brazo. Sin previo aviso, la mujer los Apareció fuera de Hogsmeade y junto a una pequeña iglesia de piedra encaramada sobre un acantilado con vistas al arremolinado mar plateado.

La compresión y el caos del viaje no le hicieron ningún favor a su cabeza palpitante. Snape se encontró en el suelo de piedra expulsando violentamente el contenido de su estómago. Con mezquina satisfacción, vio que la salpicadura ácida arruinaba el prístino brillo de las botas de Minerva.

Para darle crédito, ella no se inmutó ante el desastre, simplemente lanzó un encantamiento protector y le ofreció un níveo pañuelo blanco para que se limpiara el rostro cuando terminó. Temblando, él se levantó sobre sus rodillas, y ella le entregó sin una palabra un frasco azul profundo con una desafiante inclinación de cabeza.

Él no se molestó en preguntar lo que era; si ella realmente deseara envenenarlo, él no pondría objeción. El revoltijo de sabores era absolutamente atroz, y catalogó el brebaje gorgoteando por su gaznate como una mezcla de Poción de Sobriedad, filtro de paz y un agudizante del ingenio. Hecha en casa, entonces, reflexionó mientras el mundo parecía inclinarse y luego volver a asentarse en su eje con un ruido sordo. A la moribunda luz del día, era imposible deducir su ubicación, pero calculó que estaban todavía en Escocia.

“¿Dónde estamos?” preguntó rotundamente, sintiendo que debería mostrar cierto disgusto por ser secuestrado y arrastrado sumariamente por el país.

“En Mull,” respondió ella sucintamente, y desvaneció el vómito a sus pies.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Snape vio a un anciano marchito salir de la iglesia y se puso rígido al ver al Muggle. Al ver el movimiento, Minerva se giró y luego se relajó.

“Es mi padre. Es el vicario.”

“¿Y por qué,” inquirió él heladamente, desenterrando los restos de su ira, “…hemos viajado a la pintoresca Mull azotada por el viento para visitar a un personaje tan augusto como tu padre?”

Comprimiendo los labios ante la expresión amotinada de él, ella señaló hacia las pesadas puertas de madera de la iglesia. “Entra, y te lo diré. No me hagas obligarte, muchacho. No eres el único veloz con una varita, y no necesito recordarte que ya has demostrado ser bastante lento en la recepción una vez esta noche.”

Hubo un tenso punto muerto antes de que Snape cediera con un encogimiento de hombros despectivo. _¿Por qué mierda me importa lo que quiere? Cuanto más rápido termine esto, más rápido puedo regresar a mis habitaciones…_

Los aposentos de las mazmorras que llamaba su hogar eran el único lugar en que podía encontrar algo aproximado al consuelo, y eso sólo porque podía beber hasta el estupor. Snape había vivido en la botella durante cinco años y dos días; cinco años y dos interminables días desde su masivo fracaso, desde que Lily había sido asesinada y el Señor Tenebroso fue derribado por su propia maldición.

No había habido indicios en aquella terrible noche de que el mundo estaba a punto de derrumbarse. De hecho, había estado bastante aburrido hasta que su Marca Tenebrosa había estallado en un ardiente paroxismo de agonía justo en medio del Banquete de Halloween. Al ver su condición y adivinando con precisión la causa, Albus lo había encerrado en el despacho del Director y enseguida desapareció en un remolino de llamas de fénix. Solo, el dolor de la Marca Tenebrosa casi había vuelto loco a Snape. En un esfuerzo por aliviar el horror, había bebido hasta secar el despacho, e hizo un intento creíble de cortarse el brazo antes de desmayarse finalmente.

Snape había despertado tres días después en la Enfermería. Una compasiva Poppy Pomfrey le había relatado los acontecimientos, y él de inmediato se había ido a la mierda a sus habitaciones para ahogarse en una juerga épica. Había terminado cuando los Aurores lo habían arrestado por cargos de alta traición y por ser Mortífago.

En el último minuto posible, Albus había intervenido y lo había salvado de ser sentenciado a una lenta, pero a la larga bienvenida, muerte en Azkabán. Dejado caer directamente de vuelta a sus obligaciones docentes y de Jefe de Casa, Snape fue abandonado a una vida de desorden como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

El dolor, la culpa y la vergüenza eran sus compañeros constantes. Visiones de Lily lo atormentaban en cada esquina, e hizo todo lo condenadamente posible por erradicar sus restantes emociones y conexiones. Beber se convirtió en su única salida, y si el tono ictérico de su piel era un indicador, sería su muerte más temprano que tarde. _Suponiendo, por supuesto, que los entrometidos, sabelotodo y bienintencionados que me rodean no interfieran… lo que dados los acontecimientos de hoy, parece bastante improbable. Parece que una intervención está en el orden de la noche. Bueno, ¡buena suerte con eso, patito! A menos que puedas traer de regreso a los muertos, no tienes más oportunidad que una bola de nieve en el infierno…_

Dirigiendo a Minerva una mirada agria, entró en la sombría iglesia, otorgándole a su padre un brusco asentimiento de reconocimiento cuando se deslizó a su lado. Ella se mantuvo firme tras sus talones todo el camino y sólo se quedó atrás una vez las puertas hubieron sido firmemente cerradas y aseguradas tras ellos.

La capilla estaba oscura y fresca, el continuo silbido de las olas y el viento de repente sofocado por los gruesos muros de piedra. Algo se retorció incómodamente en su pecho; Snape no podía recordar la última vez que había pisado una iglesia. Un susurro a su izquierda le indicó que Minerva por fin estaba alejándose, y después de un momento, oyó el familiar raspón de una cerilla y captó un olor a fósforo.

Una frágil llama dorada dio a luz a otra cuando Minerva encendió cuidadosamente una docena de velas votivas de cera de abejas. La suave luz era amable con su rostro, borrando varias décadas y otorgándole una especie particular de inocencia. Para su sorpresa, ella se arrodilló con reverencia y juntó las manos en oración; la repentina oleada de tristeza en su rostro fue suficiente para hacerlo retroceder con brusquedad, buscando instintivamente algo más en lo que concentrarse.

Su padre había encendido una larga vela y estaba avanzando laboriosamente por el pasillo, una dolencia en la cadera acortando su paso en un cojeo. Alrededor de una docena de bancos se alineaban en el camino hacia el altar y Snape observó el lento viaje del anciano con las tripas inquietamente agitadas. Con un gruñido casi silencioso, el vicario se empujó arriba de los cinco escalones que separaban el altar del resto de la capilla. Cuando la luz titubeante llenó la parte superior de la iglesia, Severus sintió que se enfriaba por completo.

Allí, en un lugar de honor a la derecha del atril, había un hermoso, distintivamente antiguo y muy querido piano de cola. La madera bien pulida parecía brillar con promesa, y fue como ser golpeado por un hechizo cortante. _Cinco años,_ recordó con dolor, _cinco años y tres días desde la última vez que toqué el piano…_

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de entrar en la maldita sala de profesores durante los primeros dos años tras el asesinato de Lily. El casco silencioso de un piano había sido un recordatorio acusador, punitivo, del horror que él había forjado. Lo enfermaba incluso ver el maldito instrumento; después de todo, había pagado toda la generosidad y amabilidad de la Sra Evans logrando que su hija fuera asesinada. Con vergüenza, Snape se preguntaba si ella conocería su parte en la muerte de Lily. ¿Había arruinado la magia de la música para ella, también?

Un susurro de tartán llamó su atención de vuelta a Minerva, y vio que su expresión era directa y determinada cuando se levantó de sus rodillas.

“¿Por qué me has traído aquí?” siseó él, conociendo ya la respuesta.

En lugar de responder, ella desvió con su propia pregunta. “¿Sabes qué día es, Severus?”

“Dos de noviembre, mil novecientos ochenta y seis,” replicó él, sintiendo un ramalazo de ira elevar el cabello de su nuca.

“Es el Día de Todas las Almas,” continuó ella con calma. “Un día para llorar a los que han fallecido antes que nosotros.”

Le costó un esfuerzo monumental callarse su primera respuesta – _¡puedes irte a la mierda con tu maldita charla de almas!_ – y se decidió por una silenciosa mirada fulminante, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

La Subdirectora no se vio afectada en absoluto por su actitud. “Te traje aquí esta noche porque necesitas llorar. Severus…” Inesperadamente, su voz se quebró, una extraña emoción ondeando en su nombre. “…no puedes seguir así…”

“No. Me. Importa,” enunció con pedantería, las manos apretándose en puños.

“Sí, lo hace,” murmuró ella, extendiendo la mano para tocarlo. Desafiante, él se inclinó fuera de su alcance, y Minerva simplemente sacudió la cabeza, dejando caer el brazo. “Sé que la amabas…”

“¡No sabes nada!” bramó él, la voz retumbando en los muros de forma estridente. En la estela del sonido, las velas parpadearon.

Los grandes, oscuros ojos de ella eran insondables mientras lo observaba. “Comprendo lo que es perder a quien más aprecias. Más importante, también sé esto: su hijo todavía vive, y nuestra lucha no ha terminado. Él no se ha ido. Lo sabes, Severus. Todavía llevas Su Marca.”

Severus no podía hablar, sintiendo que todo el terrible sentimiento reprimido en su interior estallaría en un río de dolor y odio si pronunciaba una sola sílaba.

“Es algo absolutamente espantoso pedírtelo, Severus, pero debes sobrevivir a esta pérdida. Debes vivir… no tenemos ninguna esperanza de ganar si no estás de nuestro lado.”

Entonces ella lo tocó, abarcando su mejilla suavemente antes de dejar caer la mano a su corazón palpitante. “Llora. Toca. Di adiós. De algún modo, debes averiguar cómo volver a ser humano.”

“Me pides tan poco,” dijo él por fin con voz estrangulada, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que estaba jadeando rápidamente con toda su justa furia.

“Lo sé,” susurró Minerva, los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. “Lo sé, Severus, y lo siento tanto. Por tantas cosas… pero debes hacerlo. Todos tenemos nuestro papel, y tenemos que seguir adelante.”

Secándose el rostro, ella habló en tono más enérgico. “He protegido la iglesia para que nadie entre, y no pueda hacerse un daño duradero por hechizos o por la fuerza. Estaré con mi padre en la rectoría.” Sin otra palabra, se volvió y lo dejó solo en la oscuridad salvo por el parpadeo de las votivas.

*********

Recordaba muy poco de aquella noche interminable; podía recordar sólo destellos de estar tirado en el frío suelo de piedra sobre sus rodillas, rogando perdón, y gritando a los dioses – gritando a cualquiera – que sólo lo escucharan. Pero no hubo tratos de Fausto que hacer, y finalmente, se encontró agotado y temblando en el banco acolchado del piano de la iglesia.

Lágrimas mezcladas con sudor gotearon sobre la reluciente madera, aterrizando con salpicaduras grasientas. Severus no se atrevió a tocar el teclado al principio, sintiendo que sus manos de largos dedos lo saquearían como lo habían hecho con mucho más. Como un imán, el instrumento atrajo sus manos cada vez más hacia adelante, y lentamente, con cautela, acarició el Do central. La nota que resonó, fragante de magia – de su magia - se onduló por su espina dorsal y a través de la iglesia como una campana de clarín. Aflojó algo en su pecho, y descubrió que de repente podía inhalar más profundamente. Cerrando los ojos, buscó la música que se arremolinaba en su interior; buscó a Lily, y la compasión y el amor y la amistad que lo habían ligado tan inequívocamente. Deliberadamente sacó a flote los recuerdos del tiempo pasado con su madre, y la alegría que la Sra Evans le había transmitido durante sus lecciones. Severus incluso resucitó aquellos pocos días felices en que había estado en favor con su propio padre. Con esos recuerdos colgando espesos y pesados en el aire nocturno, comenzó a tocar.

Al principio, no fue nada más complicado que las escalas, y luego pasó a una serie de variaciones sencillas, juveniles. El efecto fue como abrir una espita, y después de una hora encontró melodías de todos los estilos vertiéndose de sus dedos. Cada una hablaba de un recuerdo precioso, recordando tardes alegres, lluviosas, de escabullirse al parque y descansar junto al canal, de descubrimientos mágicos hechos en los viejos libros escolares de Mamá. Dolía, esta remembranza, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue un dolor limpio. Purificador, incluso. Encontró algo en él; no paz, exactamente, sino una nueva dedicación a la causa. Severus comprendió que sus fracasos todavía no eran definitivos. Era como Minerva había dicho – la primera batalla había terminado, pero no la guerra, y Severus Tobías Snape tenía un papel vital que desempeñar en ella.

Estaba tocando el tercer movimiento de la sexta sonata de Prokofiev cuando el sol naciente iluminó los patrones de cardo morado en las vidrieras emplomadas. Como una bendición, la capilla lentamente se llenó con una delicada luz lavanda; dejando que las últimas notas de la canción permanecieran en el aire del amanecer, Severus se permitió un último derramamiento de lágrimas y luego guardó esa parte de sí mismo para siempre.

Con una caricia prolongada, cerró la tapa y rígidamente se encaminó a la rectoría. Minerva tenía un desayuno caliente esperándolo.

*********

_7 de septiembre de 1992_

La primera nota siempre dolía, pero después de aquella noche, volvió a tocar regularmente. Minerva se unía a él en dúos en ocasiones, y muy raramente, él consentiría tanto en cantar como en tocar; resultó que no sólo tenía la facilidad de los Snape para la interpretación, sino también la gran voz de su padre.

En el transcurso de los siguientes años, Severus también descubrió el gozo de poner a caldo a las personas a través de la música. Por supuesto, la mayoría de sus objetivos no reconocían que estaba burlándose de ellos – su tendencia a tocar música Muggle casi lo garantizaba – pero inevitablemente, al menos una persona apreciaría el punto.

Severus acababa de comenzar a elegir entre su colección de partituras cuando una pomposa voz sonó detrás de él.

“Digo, Severus, viejo amigo, ¿tocas?”

“No,” arrastró él, permitiendo que el desdén goteara de su tono. “Simplemente disfruto trasteando con cosas que no comprendo.”

Gilderoy Lockhart hizo una mueca comprensiva mientras se pulía las uñas. “No muy bien entonces, ¿eh? Es una pena. Debo admitir que la música es una de las pocas áreas que todavía me falta por dominar a pesar de mi gran deleite por ella. Tengo bastante oído, ya sabes. Por lo que puedo decirte de inmediato si algo es de calidad o no. Es una absoluta lástima que mi cruzada contra todo lo oscuro y vil haya limitado mi tiempo libre para pulir tales aficiones…”

Con un gesto de desprecio, Snape escogió su primera pieza de la noche. Por un momento se sintió tentado de dejar colgar en el aire las palabras del estúpido integral como un hedor desagradable, pero recordando una frase del libro que acababa de ver, volvió a hablar. “Supongo que si hubieras aprendido alguna vez, habrías sido un gran experto, con tu genuino disfrute y tu gusto natural…”

Lockhart asintió sabiamente. “Precisamente.”

Desde el rincón, Charity Burbage estalló en risas, dejando una copia muy gastada de ‘Orgullo y Prejuicio’ con un golpe resuelto. Haciendo contacto visual, Charity alzó una ceja burlona. _Interpretando el papel de Lady Catherine de Bourgh esta noche está Gilderoy Lockhart…_

En acuerdo, Severus puso los ojos en blanco ante el absurdo sin restricciones del hombre y comenzó a tocar la ‘Tocata y Fuga en Re Menor’ de Bach. Si iban a tener que escuchar algo tan dolorosamente exagerado y extravagante todo el año, la sala más bien podría tener la banda sonora apropiada para ello.

*********

_12 de septiembre de 1993_

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Snape había pisado la sala de profesores; con la presencia de Lupin regodeándose, ya no era un espacio seguro para socializar o tocar. Lo hacía hervir la simple idea del hombre - _¡esa criatura!_ – de regreso en Hogwarts, por no mencionar enseñando en el colegio. En efecto, Albus se había vuelto completamente loco al pensar que tener un jodido licántropo en el profesorado no terminaría en otra cosa más que en desastre.

Su humor no mejoró con la dramática narración de Lupin de la forma adoptada por el maldito boggart de Longbottom apenas una semana después del comienzo del trimestre. Se había presentado como una espléndida broma para la diversión del resto del profesorado, pero en realidad, sólo había sido otra salva en la guerra en curso entre ellos. Por desgracia, le había llevado un poco de tiempo encontrar algo lo bastante sutilmente humillante para ser usado como venganza; fue doblemente agradable para Snape que la acción también picaría a Albus sin fin.

Irrumpiendo en la sala de profesores de una manera que garantizara tanto llamar la atención como elevar las cejas, Snape estuvo satisfecho de ver que la habitación estaba casi llena. Sin reconocer ningún saludo, se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar.

La melodía era… diferente. Rock moderno, para ser precisos. Y fue Albus, bendita sea su pequeña alma conspiradora, manipuladora, quien cayó limpiamente en su trampa.

“Severus, ése es un sonido bastante singular. ¿Qué estás tocando?”

Snape terminó la canción y luego comenzó a tomar notas en la partitura. “Es una composición de un tal Sr Warren Zevon, lo último en América. Se llama ‘Licántropos de Londres’. ¿La canto a la vez?”

Sin esperar respuesta, Snape se lanzó de vuelta a la melodía.

_Vi un licántropo con un menú chino en la mano_

_Caminando por las calles del Soho bajo la lluvia_

_Estaba buscando un sitio llamado Lee Ho Fook’s_

_Voy a conseguir un gran plato de chow mein de ternera_

_¡Aauuuuuu!_

_¡Licántropos de Londres!_

_¡Aauuuuuu!_

Snape puso particular entusiasmo en el último ‘Aauuuu’, y luego se interrumpió, girándose para echar un vistazo a Albus y Lupin. El Director estaba tratando de no parecer furioso – Merlín prohíba que revele sus intenciones tan temprano en el trimestre – y Lupin se había puesto de un agradable tono rojo.

“Sigue así un poco más,” les informó alegremente. “Algunos versos son bastante creativos, realmente.”

Desde el centro de la abarrotada mesa, una deliciosamente ignorante Rolanda Hooch lanzó una exuberante carcajada. “Me gusta mucho esa canción. Tiene un poco de energía, ¿no? ¿Me enseñarás la letra?”

“Desde luego, Rollie. Ven y siéntate conmigo…”

*********

Naturalmente, Rolanda enseñó la canción a sus alumnos de séptimo año, que a su vez se la enseñaron al resto del cuerpo estudiantil. El Castillo estuvo plagado de ‘Aauuuuuus’ el resto del año.

*********

_23 de junio de 1995_

Incluso a través del poco comprometido algodón blanco de su camisa, Snape imaginaba que podía ver la Marca Tenebrosa impresa en su antebrazo. El tatuaje se había vuelto constantemente más oscuro en el transcurso del año escolar, y ahora destacaba en vívido contraste índigo con su pálida carne. Lo enfermaba, tanto por lo que originalmente representaba como por lo que el color oscureciéndose significaba para la Gran Bretaña Mágica.

La tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos estaba planificada para la mañana, y Snape no podía evitar sentir que estaban precipitándose hacia la fatalidad; había discutido, y rogado, y finalmente suplicado a Albus que cancelara la maldita cosa, pero el hombre no prestaría oídos a nada de ello.

Y entonces Snape tocó lo único que parecía adecuado: la Sonata Dante de Liszt. La representación musical de las almas lamentándose en el Infierno parecía horriblemente apropiada; ¿en qué otro momento el empleo repetido del Tritono del Diablo no sería disonante? La melancólica, escalofriante melodía perturbó al profesorado reunido, incluso a aquéllos que nunca habían oído hablar de Dante o su _Divina Comedia_. Minerva conocía la canción y a lo que hacía referencia, sin embargo, y le dirigió una aguda mirada de reprensión. Él la ignoró categóricamente.

¿De qué servía ser una maldita campana de aviso si nadie escuchaba?

*********

_24 de junio de 1995_

Él tenía razón, por supuesto. Había sido una trampa. Y ahora todos estaban tan perdidos como cualquier alma que se lamentara dando vueltas en las profundidades del Infierno.

*********

_17 de julio de 1996_

Una pequeña parte de Severus se divertía enormemente al ver a Minerva burlándose tan severamente de las restricciones actuales de Poppy; dado que era él quien habitualmente sufría y residía en la Enfermería, también era un cambio bienvenido. Si bien no había deseado que Minerva se llevara cuatro aturdidores al corazón, ver sus reacciones agrias a semanas de incesante preocupación de Poppy había proporcionado ciertamente un interesante… forraje.

“¡…No soy una maldita niña, mujer! ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera a deshacerme en polvo!”

“Si vas a emplear ese tono conmigo, entonces harías bien en recordar que es Madame Pomfrey, no ‘mujer’. ¡Y dejaré de tratarte como una niña cuando dejes de actuar como tal!”

“Buenas tardes, damas,” arrastró Snape. Ambas mujeres se giraron para encararlo, los ánimos deliciosamente exaltados. Dejó que su sonrisa se volviera de un tono más condescendiente. “Como la Subdirectora está sintiendo su confinamiento tan profundamente, pensé que me ofrecería a llevarla a dar un corto paseo supervisado.”

“¿Supervisado?” siseó Minerva, la palabra saliendo con una furia felina.

“¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Severus?” intervino Poppy, al parecer queriendo deshacerse de su paciente, aunque sólo fuera por un rato.

“No muy lejos – sólo hasta la sala de profesores,” respondió él suavemente. “Pensé que podríamos tocar el piano juntos un poco.”

Como era de esperar, ambas mujeres se ablandaron, y Minerva en realidad pareció llorosa por un instante. _Gryffindors,_ pensó él con un suspiro irritado. _Tan absolutamente predecibles_ …

“Eso sería encantador,” dijo Poppy. “Pero no más de una o dos horas. Tengo que administrarle la siguiente ronda de pociones sanadoras a las tres.”

Antes de que la mujer mayor pudiera comenzar a quejarse de nuevo, Snape le ofreció una mano. “¿Vamos?”

Rígidamente, Minerva accedió y de algún modo se contuvo de hacer más comentarios cuando le entregó su bastón. Como cualquier buen caballero, Snape ignoró sus resoplidos mientras se dirigían al salón; en privado, le preocupaba lo mal que ella se encontraba todavía. _Es condenadamente afortunada de no estar muerta, y de que los Aurores sólo hicieran medio en serio sus lanzamientos…_

“Me sorprende,” declaró ella finalmente, “…encontrarte en el Castillo en julio. Normalmente no pasas tus vacaciones de verano aquí.”

“Hay varios ungüentos sanadores que necesito preparar para la Señorita Granger. También se me ha pedido que prepare Mata-lobos, y me niego a hacerlo en mi casa o con mi material.”

“Hmph.” Minerva hizo un ruido escocés, no gustándole el insulto tácito a Lupin.

“La curiosidad también me obligó a ver cómo te iba bajo las tiernas atenciones de Madame Pomfrey,” señaló él con malicia, incapaz de resistirse a picarla.

Eso le hizo ganarse una mirada molesta, y simplemente sonrió burlón.

“Entonces,” murmuró ella con un poco de aspereza, “…era un asunto de matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿eh?”

“Algo así.” Minerva acertaba al ser escéptica, reflexionó; él tenía múltiples razones para visitar el colegio. _La más importante, tengo que averiguar lo que Albus está haciendo. Ha estado demasiado silencioso útimamente…_

“Bueno, cualquiera que sea la razón, me alegra tener tu compañía.”

Había un trasfondo de algo más oscuro en sus palabras, y Severus la miró de reojo. “¿Nuestro intrépido líder ha estado escaqueándose de nuevo?”

Ella apretó los labios, los vívidos ojos verdes tan duros como la malaquita. “Algo así.”

Con las uñas fuera, no había esperanza de que se le escapara ninguno de los chismes del Castillo que tan terriblemente necesitaba _. Más tarde,_ decidió. _Habrá tiempo de sonsacárselo una vez se haya calmado…_

“Pensé,” dijo él en tono más ligero mientras abría la puerta, “…que finalmente te enseñaría algunas de las canciones populares del norte que mi padre me enseñó, y a cambio, podrías mostrarme algunas canciones escocesas sobre las que siempre estás pasando.”

Minerva no se dejó engañar por el cambio de tema. Aun así, parte de la tensión se filtró de su frágil cuerpo mientras cojeaba hacia el banco. _Así que, sea lo que sea que Albus esté haciendo, ella no quiere hablar de ello, o Albus está dejándola al margen, y no puede hablar de ello. Condenadamente brillante…_

“¿Y quieres los himnos o las canciones más seglares?”

“Lo que sea. La música es música.”

Ella dio un resoplido. “Ahh, ¿así que no te ofendería si comenzáramos con algo Jacobino, entonces?”

Snape rodó los ojos ante el flagrante pique. “Difícilmente. ¿Alguna vez me has conocido como monárquico?”

“No, pero has mostrado preferencia por otros movimientos de sangre pura en el pasado.”

El improvisado comentario lo golpeó como una bofetada, y McGonagall hizo una mueca tan pronto como se le cayó de la boca. “Severus, perdóname… he estado de tan mal humor últimamente…”

La mirada de él fue mucho más fría que antes. “No te disculpes. Es la verdad.”

“Sea como sea, fue tan cruel como injustificado.”

Él le dio puntos por parecer sincera, pero ese hecho no impidió que las ascuas de su prolongada ira se avivaran. _Estoy tan condenadamente harto de esto. No importa lo que haga, todavía me restriegan mi pasado por la cara. Siempre seré el villano…_

Una docena de respuestas inundaron su boca, y por un instante, estuvo tentado de arremeter con la más obvia de ellas. _¡De haber hecho tu maldito trabajo y protegido a todos los estudiantes, no sólo a tus preciosos Gryffindor, quizá yo no habría tomado las decisiones que tomé! Tal vez si no me hubieran hecho sentirme como un imbécil indigno, grasiento, toda mi vida, no habría escogido odiar…_

Pero no dijo ninguna de estas cosas. Después de todo este tiempo, no tenía sentido, no realmente. Era inútil culpar a otros por los tóxicos resultados de su propia arrogancia y orgullo.

“Sólo tenemos una cantidad limitada de tiempo antes de que Poppy venga para regañarte de vuelta a la cama,” dijo Snape, concentrándose en los remolinos abstractos de roble dorado de la superficie del piano. “¿Por qué no comenzamos?”

Detrás de él, no hubo nada salvo un largo silencio. Snape se preguntó si Minerva de verdad iba a sacar el tema de su pasado compartido. Cuando una nube flotó sobre el sol y la sala se oscureció, ella suspiró, dándose por vencida. Era una conversación que ella no quería tener, y ambos lo sabían.

Para las tres menos veinte, Minerva había comenzado visiblemente a decaer. A excepción del comienzo, había sido un modo bastante agradable de pasar una tarde. Estaba claro que la Subdirectora estaría bajo el cuidado de Poppy por un tiempo todavía, y Snape de repente se sintió cansado ante la inoportuna pérdida de otra aliada, aunque fuera temporal.

Con los dedos tocando una melodía inconscientemente, trató de resolver cuál era el mejor enfoque para extraer la información requerida de la frágil mujer.

“¿‘Permanece conmigo’, Severus? Una curiosa elección…” murmuró ella cansada, escuchando los primeros compases con la cabeza inclinada.

Él se sacudió levemente, sin darse cuenta de que había estado tocando el himno. Había sido una de las pocas canciones religiosas que la Sra Evans le había enseñado, y aunque la melodía no era nada especial, Snape siempre había apreciado la letra. “Sí.”

“¿Lo cantarás para mí?”

La petición lo hizo interrumpirse, algo del dolor de la tarde agitándose en su pecho. Podría negarse. _¿Pero qué sentido tendría?_ pensó por segunda vez en tantas horas. _Queda tan poco tiempo, y hay algo apropiado en cantar una canción de sufrimiento…_

“Como desees.” Inspirando, esperó que su mente se vaciara y entonces buscó la música que siempre parecía zumbar bajo su piel.

_Permanece conmigo; rápido cae la noche;_

_La oscuridad se profundiza; el Señor conmigo permanece._

_Cuando otros ayudantes fallan y el consuelo huye,_

_Amparo de los desamparados, Oh, permanece conmigo._

_Rápido hacia su fin decae el pequeño día de la vida;_

_Los gozos terrenales se oscurecen; sus glorias pasan;_

_Cambio y decadencia en todo alrededor veo;_

_Oh, Tú que no cambias, permanece conmigo…_

Cuando el peso de las palabras lo golpeó, los dedos de Severus cayeron de las teclas, dejando la canción inacabada. Estaba tan harto de todo. Harto de ocultarse, harto de jugar juegos. Harto del contante desperdicio y de personas muriendo. _Cambio y decadencia, ¡en efecto! A la mierda con tantas tonterías,_ decidió, la impotencia y el temor llegando abruptamente a un punto crítico. _Necesito respuestas, y no tengo el tiempo ni la energía para andarme por las ramas._

“Minerva, ¿qué se trae entre manos el viejo bastardo?”

Ella se puso rígida ante su lenguaje pero no discutió el sentimiento subyacente. “No lo sé.”

Él cerró de golpe la tapa del teclado con un crujido discordante. “No me mientas.”

“No lo hago.” Al ver la furia cruda en su expresión, ella extendió una mano aplacadora. “Severus, lo juro, no lo hago. ¿Por qué crees que he estado tan insufrible? Albus no me dirá una maldita cosa, y eso está volviéndome loca.”

“Pero tienes una idea, ¿no?” dijo Snape rotundamente, tratando de controlar sus emociones antes de que se apoderaran de él.

“Está buscando algo y ha estado haciéndolo desde que fue expulsado del Castillo por Umbridge y el Ministerio. Eso es todo lo que he sido capaz de reconstruir.”

“¿Objeto o persona?”

“Objetos, creo.”

“La expiación está muy bien, pero no puedo hacer esto a ciegas, Minerva,” escupió.

“Lo sé. Y él nos lo dirá pronto. Tiene que…”

“¿Él?” dijo burlonamente. “Porque si recuerdas, nos ha mantenido en la oscuridad varias veces en los últimos años.”

“Si nos oculta algo, es por el bien mayor.” La barbilla de Minerva se reafirmó obstinadamente, y Severus consideró que su lesión había llegado en el momento más apropiado para Albus Dumbledore. Una Minerva McGonagall ilesa nunca habría recitado esa frase de mierda, mucho menos se habría visto reducida al papel de mujer indefensa y desvalida.

La risa de él fue corta y amarga. “Si insistes.” Levantó una mano para acallar más argumentos. “Ven. Tenemos que llevarte de regreso a Poppy antes de que intente clavar mi cabeza en una pica por tenerte fuera tanto tiempo.”

*********

Snape acababa de decantar la base para el ungüento de la Señorita Granger cuando el Elfo Doméstico personal del Director apareció en la habitación, temblando de terror.

“¡El Maestro de Pociones debe venir ahora! ¡Ha ocurrido la cosa más terrible!”

Dejando el caldero sucio, dio un paso adelante, una sensación de pavor invadiéndolo. “Cálmate y cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido.”

El elfo sacudió la cabeza salvajemente, las orejas restallando. “¡No hay tiempo! ¡El Maestro de Pociones debe venir ahora!” Sin esperar respuesta, el elfo le agarró la mano y los Apareció a ambos en el despacho del Director.

Al llegar al centro de la habitación, lo conmocionó ver a Dumbledore retorciéndose en el suelo en lo que parecía ser gran agonía. Mientras un familiar soplo de magia oscura llenaba el aire, captó la vista de la recién ennegrecida mano del hombre, un anillo agrietado, malévolo, en su tercer dedo.

Snape supo que cualquier respuesta llegaría demasiado tarde.

 _Lo de ellos no es razonar por qué_ , pensó tontamente, frotando su Marca Tenebrosa, _…sino hacer y morir…_

*********

_9 de enero de 1997_

Tres horas después de cumplir treinta y siete años, Snape entró en la sombría, vacía sala de profesores y se sentó ante el piano.

Se sintió… hueco.

_¿Qué hay de mi alma?_

La habitación estaba fría y oscura a su alrededor mientras la lluvia helada golpeaba las ventanas con un traqueteo glacial.

_¿Qué hay de mi alma, Albus?_

Snape abandonó la sala sin tocar una sola nota.


	4. Plato Fuerte

_1 de Mayo de 1998_

El piano se asentaba en un charco de luz de luna, el mundo reducido a crudas formas en blanco y negro a su alrededor.

El Director entró en la sala en silencio y cerró la puerta, protegiéndola de todos salvo los Elfos Domésticos. Con un suspiro casi silencioso, se sentó en el banco acolchado, los dedos alisando ligeramente el gastado terciopelo.

Estaba cansado. Dioses, pero estaba cansado… y más que un poco roto.

Había pasado más de un año desde que había tocado el piano; ni siquiera había pisado esta habitación desde que mató a Albus. Minerva no había intentado arrastrarlo fuera de su versión personal del infierno esta vez. No, tenía la sensación de que ella habría servido el whiskey con mucho gusto si eso significaba que bebería hasta una muerte prematura.

La conclusión había llegado finalmente, lo sabía. Sólo tenía que hacerlo unos breves días más y su intento de expiación de Sísifo terminaría. Pero no iba a entrar en silencio en esa noche oscura. No, caería luchando, y cuando el final estaba tan cerca, lo haría con los recuerdos de amor y amistad cerca de su corazón, no congelados en los confines de su mente.

 _Que el final sea rápido_ , rezó, _y déjame completar mi tarea. Que el muchacho viva…_

Por última vez, dejó que sus dedos danzaran sobre los fríos rectángulos de marfil; hizo que el aire cantara y llorara con todo lo que quedaría sin decir y sin reconocer. Tocó hasta que los dedos le dolieron y se agarrotaron, hasta que todas las canciones desaparecieron y el sol se hubo elevado sobre el Lago Negro.

Se detuvo sólo cuando el fallo fundamental de las protecciones del Castillo envió una lanza de náuseas a través de él, haciendo imposible tocar más. Un Elfo Doméstico apareció en la sala justo cuando cerraba la tapa.

“Director,” chilló la criatura, las orejas retorciéndose incómodamente, “…Ha comenzado.” Inclinando la cabeza, el Director envió una última plegaria al éter. _Por favor… oh, por favor, que sea suficiente…_

Apretando la túnica en torno a su frío cuerpo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo en el último momento, volviendo al instrumento que le había traído tanto placer y tanto dolor.

Con un chasquido practicado, abrió el banco acolchado y comenzó a revisar los volúmenes de música. Le llevó varios minutos encontrar la pieza que estaba buscando, y con una mano reverente, la abrió por la última canción del libro. Con cuidado, lo colocó en el atril, encantándolo para que permaneciera en su lugar.

Si todo iba bien, ella lo vería.

Sería suficiente. Tendría que ser suficiente.

El Director abandonó la sala con la espalda recta y la cabeza alta.

*********

_5 de mayo de 1998_

Minerva McGonagall, Directora en Funciones del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, entró en la sala de profesores con cautela y la varita desenvainada; tres días no habían sido suficientes para despejar por completo el Castillo de todos los peligros, y francamente, de todos los cuerpos muertos y no tan muertos. Pero la habitación, por fortuna, estaba vacía e intacta salvo por algunas marcas de hechizos en el muro orientado al norte y una única silla rota.

Como lo había hecho numerosas veces antes, el antiguo piano vertical llamó su atención, y con ello llegó un torrente de profundo arrepentimiento y dolor.

_Oh, Severus…_

Cristo, pero el hombre había sido un bastardo cuando se lo había propuesto. Complejo e intensamente reservado, también había sido abnegado hasta el punto del masoquismo, malvada, dolorosamente brillante, leal hasta el amargo y sangriento final… y su amigo.

O lo había sido, hasta que ella le había dado la espalda.

A lo largo de los años, él le había mostrado lo suficiente de su angustia, de su culpa, que ella debería haber visto detrás de la fachada de Mortífago. Demonios, ella había estado al lado de Albus Dumbledore el tiempo suficiente para saber que las cosas rara vez eran lo que parecían.

Pero no había visto a través de la última artimaña; sólo había visto el cuerpo desplomado y roto de Albus al pie de la torre de Astronomía. Como resultado de aquella noche terrible, Minerva había canalizado su ira para hacer de cada momento de Severus un tormento. Lo había avergonzado públicamente, y perseguido. Había revelado muchos de sus secretos más privados. Y ahora nunca caminaría majestuosamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts; nunca tocaría música o prepararía pociones otra vez.

Fue el pensamiento de su música lo que atrajo su mirada de vuelta al piano y a la partitura colocada en el atril.

Él la había dejado para que ella la encontrara; podía sentir las ascuas moribundas de su magia todavía en ella.

Con manos temblorosas, comenzó a tocar la canción.

_Ahora he oído que había un acorde secreto_

_Que David tocó, y agradó al Señor_

_Pero en realidad no te importa la música, ¿verdad?_

_Dice así_

_La cuarta, la quinta_

_La menor cae, la mayor se eleva_

_La composición del rey desconcertado_

_Aleluya…_

_Aleluya…_

_Aleluya…_

Las palabras la llevaron atrás en el tiempo, y recordó entonces que a Albus nunca le había gustado escuchar a Severus tocar; estaría inquieto como un incansable niño malcriado, o haría crujir ruidosamente interminables caramelos de limón de tal manera que ella a menudo había deseado taparle los oídos por la pura molestia. Minerva nunca había sido del todo capaz de descifrar el porqué de la enemistad de Albus. Finalmente, había llegado a la conclusión de que era porque escuchar a Severus tocar era similar a escuchar su alma, y era muy difícil interpretar a Maquiavelo cuando te veías obligado a hacer frente a la humanidad de tus peones.

_Tu fe era fuerte pero necesitabas pruebas_

_La viste bañándose en el tejado_

_Su belleza y la luz de la luna te derrocaron_

_Te ató a una silla de la cocina_

_Rompió tu trono, y cortó tu cabello_

_Y de tus labios sacó el Aleluya_

_Aleluya…_

_Aleluya…_

_Aleluya…_

Le había llevado años darse cuenta de que Severus nunca había superado su amor de juventud por Lily Potter, y varios más comprender por completo cuán profundamente se consideraba responsable de su muerte. Su pesar y su culpa habían sido insaciables, y casi se había convertido en un espectro en los años posteriores a aquel terrible Halloween. Vívidamente, recordó la espantosa imagen de su cuerpo demacrado, tembloroso, en la hierba frente a la iglesia de su padre, y después el hombre de rostro solemne que había emergido al alba, dedicado y resuelto. Se había sentido orgullosa de él entonces. Honrada.

Dos décadas después, se preguntó si Lily había merecido su inquebrantable devoción; la chica lo había rechazado bastante rápido cuando otros la presionaron para que lo hiciera. Minerva recordó al mucho más joven Severus rogándole en la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor que trajera a la pelirroja para que pudiera disculparse. Cuando había subido y hablado con ella, la tonta chiquilla se había negado, y Minerva no la había forzado a hacerlo. Severus había quedado absolutamente aplastado por el rechazo – incluso ella había sido capaz de ver eso. Pero, ¿y si hubiera hecho que Lily bajara y encarara al chico que estaba rogando su misericordia? ¿Habría cambiado las cosas?

_Dices que tomé el nombre en vano_

_Ni siquiera conozco el nombre_

_Pero si lo hice, bueno, en realidad, ¿qué es para ti?_

_Hay un resplandor de luz_

_En cada palabra_

_No importa cuál oigas_

_El sagrado o el quebrantado Aleluya_

_Aleluya…_

_Aleluya…_

_Aleluya…_

Los hombres Slytherin de la clase de graduados de Severus se habían unido casi de manera uniforme a los Mortífagos al salir de Hogwarts, y él no había sido la excepción. Dada su larga predilección por las Artes Oscuras – por no mencionar su personalidad airada y agria – no había llegado por sorpresa. De hecho, se rumoreó que el propio Voldemort había financiado su aprendizaje en pociones, y Minerva había quedado apropiadamente horrorizada cuando Albus lo había contratado para enseñar y ser Jefe de la Casa Slytherin dos años después. Ella no había comprendido la decisión en aquel momento, pero la había atribuido a uno de los muchos juegos de poder que marcaban las veladas interacciones entre Albus y Voldemort.

Pero después de años viendo a buenos amigos y compañeros miembros de la Orden caer a los pies de los Mortífagos, Minerva se había tomado el gran placer de ser una absoluta perra rompe-pelotas para Severus… hasta una brumosa mañana de agosto. Al regresar de una cacería en forma de gata, se había tropezado con él en las puertas, roto y sangrando de la manera más horrible.

Transformándose enseguida, lo había llevado a toda prisa a la Enfermería, convocando tanto a Poppy como a Albus.

“¿Por qué?” había exigido, observando a la Sanadora tratar una gran sección de carne quemada. “¿Por qué ocurrió esto?”

“Porque le endosó a Tom la información incorrecta,” respondió Albus con calma.

“¿Él… él lo sabía?”

“¿Que era la información incorrecta? Sí.”

Las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a aclararse, y Minerva parpadeó reprimiendo una oleada de lágrimas. “Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo haría, sabiendo que significaba…?”

El Director estuvo mudo por algún tiempo. “Se unió a la Orden. Éste es su papel.”

No fue la única noche que lo encontraría herido, sólo la primera.

_Lo hice lo mejor que pude, no fue mucho_

_No podía sentir, así que intenté tocar_

_He dicho la verdad, no vine a engañarte_

_Y a pesar de que todo salió mal_

_Estaré ante el Señor de la Canción_

_Sin nada en mi lengua salvo Aleluya…_

Todos habían intentado matarlo durante el último año – el profesorado, los estudiantes – y aun así, Severus se había mantenido entero frente a su odio. Los había protegido cuando era posible, y había hecho lo que necesitaba hacerse para asegurar la victoria. Y a diferencia de Albus, sólo se había condenado a sí mismo en el proceso.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente a la Batalla de Hogwarts que ella tuvo el tiempo y la energía para pensar en él, y entonces fue sólo a instancias de Potter y Granger. Cuando Potter le había mostrado los recuerdos de Severus, el dolor la había postrado de rodillas.

Una vez más, había sido una tonta.

Una vez más, lo había traicionado.

Los dedos gráciles, mágicos de Severus se habían vuelto helados y rígidos para el momento que Minerva había recuperado su cuerpo de la Casa de los Gritos. Pálidos pero bien formados, se habían quedado pegajosos con la sangre seca de su vida; le había llevado horas lavarla toda. No olvidaría el rictus de agonía grabado en su rostro prematuramente arrugado y gastado, o la carne lacerada, desgarrada de su garganta.

_Aleluya…_

Minerva se quedó en blanco mirando la música durante un rato, el último verso golpeándola como una Maldición de Expulsión de Entrañas. Más que nada, quería tener la oportunidad de rogarle perdón. Intercambiar su lugar con él…

Por un momento vacilante, vio un segundo par de manos deslizarse junto a las suyas; sintió su calor junto a ella en el banco del piano. Hubo una voz.

_Y a pesar de que todo salió mal_

_Estaré ante el Señor de la Canción_

_Sin nada en mi lengua salvo Aleluya_

_Aleluya,_

_Aleluya…_

Sintió esa última nota penetrante con todas las fibras de su ser; pareció vibrar con toda la calidez y promesa de una tarde de primavera pasada tumbado junto al río. El aroma a pulimento de limón y almidón llenó el aire, y hubo el embriagador ímpetu del descubrimiento. De la alegría.

Luego, no hubo nada, y estaba sola en una habitación silenciosa y desolada.

*********

Al día siguiente, el piano desapareció. El rincón permaneció vacío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A La maravillosa letra de “Aleluya” pertenece al genio incomparable de Leonard Cohen.


End file.
